FROID SOIR
by natsumi511
Summary: "Miró hacia la ventana y suspiro: tampoco vendria esa noche..." sola en esa angustiosa y fria noche ella aguarda - con lagrimas en sus verdes orbes - por él...SASUSAKU oneshot


**yo!**

**primero que nada : o hayouu lectoras y lectores mioss =)**

**en realidad me disculpo por mi laaaaarga ausencia, no se imaginan... me quede sin computador durante 3 meses O.O! ( papa noel estuvo un poco distrido y en lugar de traerme regalos se los llevo xD!) asi ... estaba desesperada e incomunicada con el mundoooo =S y peor aun estuve trabjando en ****verano, taaaaantas horas k me dejaron sin tiempo de ir a alguna cabina o de siquiera dedicarme a adelantar borradores de mis capis o hsitorias T_T... pero wenu... tras una "nada insistente" peticion de una compu nueva a mi papi (inner: ¬¬...si ? y kien estaba toooodos los dias parada en al puerta de la habitacion de papi llorando a cantaros por su compu nueva?...oh! estamos de vuelta! O hayouuuu! =3)...bueh...ett...wtto...bueno lo importante es ya estoi s****trenando mi laptop nueva =D y les traigo una nueva historia sasusaku... un poco dramatica y triste... que espero disfruten (la mas "sensible" no?)**

**disclaimer: ON**

-palabra- dialogo

_ - palabra - pensamiento_

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**FROID SOIR**

El sonido acompasado del reloj que descansa sobre el velador de madera es el único que se oye en aquella amplia habitación, iluminada ésta por la tenue luz de la lámpara que yace al lado del susodicho reloj. Mas una tercera presencia destacaba en el lugar; recostada en la amplia cama, al lado derecho del buró, cubierta con una fina pijama a pesar del frio que hubiese fuera, la figura de una joven fémina - quien sujetaba un libro entre sus blancas manos- se distinguía con claridad. Sus largas hebras rosas caían desordenadas sobre la piel de sus hombros y sus esmeraldas orbes – con cierta angustia y tristeza en ellos he de decir – observaban con atención el contenido del viejo libro.

El sonido que hizo el fuerte viento al chocar contra su ventana desvió su atención y la estremeció. Sí, era una noche de tormenta. Dirigió su mirada entonces al reloj que yacía a su izquierda, "_ya es muy tarde_" se dijo para sí y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el otro costado de la cama, notando con tristeza que estaba vacío: "_tampoco volvería esa noche_".

Un relámpago la asusto nuevamente, dejó el libro sobre el velador y apago la lámpara. Ya a oscuras se abrazó a sí misma y se envolvió con el grueso y suave edredón. El sonido del viento fuera, las ramas de un seco árbol golpear la ventana conjunto las primeras gotas de lluvia solo la hacían sentir más miedo y también… acrecentaban su soledad.

Tal vez fueron horas las que pasaron antes de que el suave sollozo fuera reemplazado por su respiración pausada. Al parecer disfrutaba de su sueño…

El crujido de la puerta la sobresaltó, noto que aún era de noche y la tormenta había cesado. Oyó unos cansados pasos acercarse sobre la alfombra. _No podía ser cierto_ … pensó para sí, mas la idea de que se tratase de lo contrario aceleró su corazón.

Sintió el peso de **su** cuerpo sobre la cama, permaneciendo ella aun de espaldas; pues bueno, tampoco debería ilusionarse tanto, _solo descansaría un poco para marcharse de nuevo_ -solía hacerlo en las pocas ocasiones que retornaba a casa luego de que se aburriera de alguna de las muchachas con las que salía-.

Pero, mientras estaba en esas cavilaciones su cuerpo fue aprisionado por **sus** fuertes y cálidos brazos, y aquel estremecimiento, provocado por el contacto, se intensificó al sentir su rostro enterrarse entre sus cabellos hasta descansar en su cuello y susurrarle "konbanwa….Sa-ku-ra"

Su corazón no podía latir más aprisa y su piel no podía tornarse más carmín. Sonrió sin que él aun pudiera notarlo y dejo que las lágrimas – esta vez de felicidad – se acunaran en sus ojos.

Se giró con delicadeza para encontrarse con la imagen de su amado: la luz de la luna, que brillaba en el ahora limpio manto oscuro, alumbraba el níveo rostro masculino frente a ella cuyos oscuros y desordenados cabellos cubrían. Acomodó aquellos mechones con delicadeza y acaricio su tez, tal vez intentando convencerse que era real, sus orbes jade se encontraron con su ónice mirada y entonces no cabían dudas, era él, era…

- Sasuke-kun - susurró sin más, dedicándole una sonrisa y un intenso beso al hombre.

El respondió al contacto y luego limpió las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de la fémina mientras le ofrecía una tenue sonrisa

- ¿Pero cómo…? – comenzó ella, _¿Cómo es que esto está ocurriendo?_ se preguntaba, _¿Cómo era posible que el retorne y actúe así tras años de indiferencia y rechazo?_

- Shh – la acalló él – lamento la demora – fue la única excusa que dio mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las de ella – hoy es un día especial y… - observo con cierto recelo en dirección a las pequeñas manos que sujetaba. Se zafo del agarre y se levantó del lecho comenzando a buscar algo en su buró. _Las llaves, seguro_ se dijo para sí misma bajando la mirada con angustia - y solo puede serlo al lado de MI MUJER –levanto la mirada con sorpresa al escuchar su ronca voz tan cercana: estaba junto a ella nuevamente, deslizando por sus dedos aquella joya dorada que hacia tanto había dejado de usar.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, tal vez por el frio contacto del metal sobre su piel, por aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca o tal vez por haber cruzado su jade mirada sus orbes ónices que la miraban fijamente – sí, esta vez SOLO a ella - .

No sabía que hacer o decir… cómo reaccionar. Quería reír, llorar, saltar a sus brazos – Sa-sasuke- kun – fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que sus labios se vieran aprisionados por los suyos, quienes la reclamaban con ansias y deseo…

Y entonces… ello bastó para que ella olvidara todo el pasado: no recordaría las noches solitarias, el trato frío, las palabras hirientes y la frívola relación que mantenían. Dejo que aquella cálida y placentera sensación la embargase y simplemente permitió que aquel sentimiento que vanamente intento olvidar aflorase nuevamente aquella noche.

Y respondió al contacto, entregándose completamente, mientras las lágrimas sin poder contenerse por más tiempo se deslizaron por su ruborizada tez.

- Eres una llorona – dijo mientras luego de separarse limpiaba su rostro con delicadeza, observándola - por primera vez – con dulzura en sus ojos

Sonrió como cuando niña ante el contacto, ante el comentario, sonrió…solo para él y él también así lo hizo. Y entonces no tardo en volver a probar sus labios, en abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir su calor… disfrutaría cada beso, cada caricia, se entregaría a él como la primera vez – en aquella noche de bodas que ahora resultaba lejana - … y lo amaría como toda la vida…

Gruesas gotas resbalan por las nubladas ventanas – no necesariamente a causa del clima – que apenas permitían que los rayos de la diosa de la noche iluminaran los cuerpos que yacían entrelazados sobre la cama de dicha habitación: Sus húmedos cabellos cubrían su piel desnuda y su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, envuelta por un mar de sensaciones

- Sasuke-kun –

- ¿Hm? – respondió sin dejar de acariciar sus hebras rosas

- Prométeme… - sus dedos se contrajeron formando un débil puño que penas si se apoyaba sobre su torso - prométeme que nunca más volverás a irte, que no me dejaras sola otra vez… - su tono era triste y apenas audible, su mirada no lo buscaba, solo estaba perdida…melancólica

El silencio se impuso entre ellos. Su cuerpo se deslizo y solo oyó el crujido de las sabanas ante el contacto con su piel…

- Sakura – su corazón latió aprisa al notar su rostro frente al suyo y más aún cuando luego depositó un delicado beso sobre la comisura de sus labios - Es una promesa …

"...tic tac tic tac..."

El sonido de un fuerte trueno y la luz del relámpago inundando la habitación la obligaron a abrir los ojos. Con sorpresa notó sus descubiertos brazos descansar sobre la otra mitad de la cama. El sonido de las fuertes gotas golpear las lunas y el tic tac del reloj resonaban por la habitación.

Sus orbes, aun observando fijamente frente a ella comenzaron a humedecerse.

"Bakka"susurró, "_mil veces bakka"_ se recriminó para sí; mientras las gotas salinas cubrían sus rosadas mejillas…

*-.*-.*-.*-.* FIN *-.*-.*-.*-.*


End file.
